2 Teams 1 Goal: An Alpha TeamNinjago Crossover
by TLFScarheart12
Summary: Requested by Christina and AlphaGirl. The ninjas find themselves teleported to a strange world for them and asked to help fight a great evil. But Zane's sixth sense is giving him confusing signals. All he knows is something isn't right. Can he detangle his gift's messages and figure out what the ninjas need to do before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: A Perspective Changing Event

Zane could not ignore the strange feeling he had when he woke up that morning. The day itself seemed to be talking to him. Telling him today would not be ordinary. Things were going to happen. Big things. All Zane could do was brace himself mentally.

It was a rare feeling for Zane but not unheard of. Normally this feeling came when something life changing or in the very least perspective changing was about to happen. The first time in Zane's memory he had felt this was the morning before he met Sensei Wu and left his old life behind to become a ninja. He had felt it again later the day he met Kai and learned he was the ninja of ice destined to guard and one day wield the golden shurikans.

Zane shook his head and got up. He could sometimes sense the future, but he could never change it. All he could do was prepare himself.

He soon joined the others for breakfast.

"Good Morning," he bade his friends.

He sat down and waiting for Kai to finish cooking breakfast.

"I must warn you 3," he said once Breakfast was served, "Something is…different about today. And on an enormous scale. Either our lives or our perspectives will be greatly changed today."

"You're sensing this?" Kai asked.

Zane nodded.

"Zane the last time you said something like that was the day we all learned we were ninjas of certain elements. Cole was earth. Kai was fire. You were ice. I was lightning. We also learned…" Jay babbled.

"We get it Jay," Cole cut him off, "it was the day we started our quest for the golden weapons. Zane do you have any sense as to what is going to happen today?"

"I do not," said Zane, "Some things are so great that not even the strongest seers can predict them even if they can sense them or have some sort of vision of them."

Zane didn't Blame Cole for asking though. He understood how easy it was to presume that, because of his gift, he could see exactly what was coming and what they had to do. Zane always felt a twinge of guilt when he couldn't.

"Well we'll deal with it when it happens," said Cole.

Jay nodded in agreement, "That's what we did last time, and things worked out pretty well then."

"You just make sure to let us know when if you sense anything relating," said Kai.

Zane nodded, the guilt leaving him. He could do that.

The day passed on and Zane found himself distracted by training, and hanging out with his friends. The others didn't ask Zane further about what he had sensed that morning, and was sensing throughout the day.

Then, that evening just before Kai went to make dinner, Zane felt as if his body was becoming lighter. He looked over to his fellow ninjas and could tell from their body language that they were feeling the same.

"Zane, what's going on?" Kai asked.

"I don't know," said Zane, "I've never come across any feeling like this. I just hope we don't float away."

Ironically, as soon as he said that, the ninjas felt their feet leave the ground. In fact there wasn't any ground at all. They were just floating in blackness.

No! Zane realized, I can feel myself moving. We aren't floating. We're flying! And very fast!

Zane's stomach lurched from the speed. Yet the ninjas flew on until they suddenly dropped into a strange room.

The room was lit well enough, and there were four beds that looked comfortable enough, but it was very plain. There was a table with four covered plates, and a note in the middle.

Zane looked around. Where were they? How did they get there?

"Well Zane I'm guessing this is what you were sensing earlier. What can you tell us now that things have happened?" Cole asked.

"This place feels…familiar…I cannot place it, but I have sensed similar things in a place before. I'm sorry, but that is all for now," said Zane.

Kai picked up the note on the table.

"I teleported you all here because I need your help," he read, "I shall discuss this with you tomorrow morning. For now make yourselves at home and enjoy the dinner that has been prepared for you. Signed Ogel. Who's Ogel?"

"I don't know," said Cole, "But I guess all we can do for now is do what the note says."

Zane lifted the lid on one of the plates. On it was a strange looking noodle dish. The noodles were long and thin like a ramen noodles, but they were rounder and covered in a red sauce.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"Some sort of noodle I guess," said Cole, "but nothing like I've ever seen. And where are the chop sticks?"

"I sense the instruments besides the plate is what we use to lift the food to our mouths," said Zane.

"Can we please not talk about food?" Jay asked, speaking for the first time.

Zane looked over at Jay and didn't need sixth sense to see what was about to happen, only Jay's greenish face. He quickly guided Jay to the small window and helped him lean out of it. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Jay's hurling noise was heard. Zane winced sympathetically.

"I don't think teleporting agreed with me," Jay said when he finished, "You guys go ahead and eat. I'm gonna lie down…"

Jay walked to one of the beds and laydown facing the wall.

The others struggled to eat. After failing miserably with the device that looked like a miniature pitchfork, they simply took what looked like a shovel and shoveled in the food. It wasn't polite, but no one knew how else to do it.

Afterwards, the ninjas went to bed.

Zane was the last one to fall asleep. He wondered if they'd ever get back to the dojo. If Sensei Wu was worried about them. If everything was going to be okay.

If was well after midnight before he finally dosed off.


	2. Chapter 2: Ogel

Zane was awoken by Jay shaking his shoulder.

"Jay! How are you feeling?" Zane asked sitting up.

"A lot better. Like I said I think teleporting just made me a little sick to my stomach," Jay replied.

"A little?" Kai asked.

"Okay a lot," Jay admitted.

"Well now that we've rested and you're feeling better, we find out who this Ogel person is," said Cole, "And why he took us from our home."

"It had better be soon. I feel cooped up in here with only a locked door." said Kai.

"I would not get too restless Kai. I still have no sense of what is going on. We need to proceed with caution," said Zane.

Zane still could not identify this place's feeling. This worried him as this meant he had no way warn the others of danger should something happen. His only hope was if something did happen his sixth sense would prove strong enough to know.

"Zane!"

Cole's voice snapped Zane out of his thoughts, "Huh?"

"I asked if you could identify this place yet since you said last night you'd felt something similar," Cole repeated.

"Oh! No, not yet," said Zane.

"Let us know when anything comes up. We're going to need any clues we can get." Cole told him.

Zane nodded.

Just then the door opened and in marched what looked like two skeletons in uniforms.

"They are not from the underworld," Zane assured the others.

"Come with me please," said the skeleton thing.

It led them to a large dining hall with a table of various foods. Once again the ninjas did not know what they were or how to eat them without chopsticks, so when they sat down they did not take anything, despite their hunger.

A few minutes later came a man in strange black armor. He had a black cloth on his back and the visor on his helmet was as golden as the elemental weapons.

"Greetings ninjas. I'm glad you all made it here safely," the man said is a deep voice. His helmet made his voice echo a bit.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"I am Ogel. I am the one who teleported you 4 here. I hope you will forgive the suddenness of your coming, but I am in dire need of your help."

Cole looked to Zane obviously wanting to ask again is he was sensing anything.

Zane could only shake his head no.

"What do you need us for?" Cole asked.

"There is a team stationed nearby who has terrorized this part of the world for decades. They call themselves Alpha Team. You've seen what they have done the innocent people whom I later found and took under my wing," said Ogel indicating the uniformed skeleton.

"He's a living person?" Jay asked in shock.

"Indeed. He has been mutated to look like that. Alpha Team has done this to hundreds of innocents. They must be stopped." said Ogel.

Zane frowned. Something didn't feel right about this. Like Ogel wasn't telling them the whole truth.

"Our friend Zane looks uneasy. I think we need to discuss it," said Cole.

Zane look over at Cole wide eyed. Sometimes he could swear it was the others who were the seers. They just seemed to know how he felt even when he didn't say a word.

Of course. I'll leave you four here to talk," said Ogel.

He left the room.

"What's up Zane?" Kai asked.

Zane thought about how to word his thoughts.

He finally said, "We don't know everything. We don't know where we are, what the full situation is, I can't even sense anything clearly right now."

"You have a point," said Jay, "Especially about the full situation thing."

"Guys, didn't you see that skeleton? It's a living being. We can't just sit around." said Kai.

Cole said nothing at first. Zane could tell from his face that he was deep in thought.

At last he said, "I think all three of you are right. We don't have all the information, especially with Zane's gift being unclear. But we also can't sit here. We won't learn anything that way. We need to go along with what Ogel wants from us until we have a better grasp of our situation."

Zane nodded in agreement and saw Jay and Kai do the same.

"We're all agreed then. We help Ogel attack Alpha Team," said Cole.


	3. Chapter 3: The Message is Clear

The ninjas raced to the location Ogel had given them. He told them the agents lived in a large dome base on a beach.

"Ogel said there are six of them and one machine. We either kill or take them prisoner," said Cole.

"Frankly, I think take them prisoner is better. These guys aren't monsters or skeletons. They're people," said Jay.

"Agreed. We take them prisoner. Killing is a last resort only," said Kai.

Zane said nothing. With the strange aura of the place far behind him Zane was trying to see if his sixth sense could pick up anything, or perhaps if he could identify what was so familiar about the last place. But all he could sense were his friends' feelings. Nothing to write home about…if he had anyone to write to that was.

"Over there!" Jay cried out pointing. Sure enough there was a dome building. That had to be the place. The side facing them had a large window.

"Looks like a perfect entry point." Kai smirked.

"Gotta agree there. NINJAAAGO!" Cole said, turning into a dirt brown tornado and smashing through the window

Zane and the others followed him in, and Zane saw for the first time the 6 agents they were told to fight.

They were all different shapes, sizes, and hair colors. Even their uniforms, while roughly the same had different colored sleeves.

The one with the blue sleeve was slightly tall and muscular. His hair was brown and spiked like Zane's was.

The one with a red sleeve was a woman. She was average height and a little heavy. Her hair was a little longer than Nya's and bright red. She worse circles of glass over her eyes.

The yellow sleeved one was much shorter than the rest and had very neat black hair. He face showed no emotion, and like the woman he had glass circles, though the glass on him was black.

The one with the green sleeve was the opposite in size. He was tall, fat, and muscular. His hair was completely covered by a soft black hat.

The one with an orange sleeve was both the tallest and the thinnest one there. He wore a hard black head covering under which orange hair could be seen. Despite the fact that his team was being attacked he supported a HUGE smile.

The last agent worse a purple sleeve and was also female. She was a bit short, thin, and wore a lot of makeup. Her hair was in purple braids.

All of them, save for the one showing no emotion, looked shocked at the ninjas bursting in.

Zane drew his regular shurikans. He needed to focus on the fight. But something was tugging on his mind and wouldn't let go.

"We've seen the damage you've done. We're here to stop you!" said Cole.

"What are you talking about?" the blue sleeved one asked.

"Don't try to play us for fools. Come with us before we're forced to attack," said Kai.

"We haven't done any damage. Fight us if you have to, but we won't take blame for what we haven't done," said the red sleeved one.

Zane sensed truth in her words. This team was innocent. Suddenly he felt himself have an epiphany. He knew exactly what was going on! But what could he do?

"Alright you asked for it!" said Cole, raising his scythe.

"NO!" Zane shouted, running in front on the blue sleeved man.

Cole got a startled look on his face and tried to move the scythe. He managed to keep it from killing Zane, but out took a chunk of his shoulder.

Zane gripped his shoulder in pain. It was wet from blood.

"Zane what on Ninjago…" Jay started.

But Zane interrupted him before he could start to babble, "You three told me to tell you if I started to sense anything that provided answers, correct?"

The ninjas nodded.

"Here is what I am sensing," said Zane, "The aura with Ogel felt familiar because it was similar to lord Garmadon's throne room in the underworld. With these 6, I sense honesty and confusion. We've been tricked. These people aren't the ones turning others into skeletons. Ogel is."

Zane sensed the ninjas pondering his words. Then they put their weapons away.

Zane turned to the agents still gripping his hurt shoulder.

"We owe you an apology, and an explanation," said Zane, hoping the agents would forgive them.

"And we owe you for stopping your friends and saving us," said the blue sleeved man.

Zane sensed that the blue sleeved man trusted him. He also sensed the agents trusted the blue sleeved man. He must have been the leader.

The purple sleeved woman came up. "There is a sick bay in the room next door. I can tend your shoulder if you like." she said, "Then we can figure out exactly what is going on."

"That would be most appreciated," said Zane.


	4. Chapter 4: Teaming up with a plan

The purples sleeved woman stepped back after stitching up Zane's arm.

"There," she said smiling, "You'll probably have a scar, but you'll be just fine otherwise."

"Thank you," Zane said, "I didn't get your name."

"I'm Radia," said the purple sleeved woman, "The one in the blue sleeve is our leader Dash. Red sleeve is Cam, yellow sleeve is Charge, green sleeve is Crunch, and orange sleeve is Flex. What about you four?"

"I am Zane," said Zane, "The black ninja is our leader Cole, the red ninja is Kai, and the blue one is Jay."

"I'm also sorry," said Jay, "There's been a huge misunderstanding."

"Your friend saved me," said Dash, "So I think I can trust you far enough to explain."

As Zane put his top back on Cole explained about being teleported to Ogel's lair and how Ogel had told them the Alpha Team was responsible for mutating living people into skeletons.

Dash nodded, "Ogel told you the story in reverse. The truth is he's the one mutating people into skeletons, not us."

"We kind of figured that out," said Kai.

"What will you four do now?" Cam asked.

Zane looked over at Cole. What would they do now? How would they correct their mistake? How would they get home?

"I don't know," Cole admitted, "We aren't from anywhere near here, so we're pretty clueless to our options."

"Ogel had to have some way of teleporting you," said Crunch, "I'm guessing he has some way to send you back."

Flex nodded, "We should be able to infiltrate his base and find what he did to bring you four here. Then we can figure out how to reverse it."

"Unfortunately I don't think we can confront Ogel without success of your capture," said Kai.

"Is there any way you guys can fake defeat than suddenly strike?" Flex asked.

"Ogel's not that stupid. He'd see that there was no fight and just attack all 10 of us."

"10 to 1 isn't bad odds in our favor," said Kai.

"You forget his drones. There are dangerous individually but if dozens of them gang up on you, there's little chance of victory," Dash told them.

"We need to find some way to get you four back without him knowing," said Charge.

"A stealth mission then," Zane nodded, "I agree."

"I guess that is what ninjas do best. Except martial arts. I bet they can even beat Dash at martial arts." said Flex.

Dash gave a cough of annoyance and Zane couldn't help but smile. Flex somewhat reminded him of Jay. He didn't seem to know when you close his mouth.

"So if we're going to send you back on a spy and action mission, we'd better send charge with you to keep you safe," said Cam.

Zane Looked over at charge. Since he had entered base he had noticed Charge had an odd feeling about him. It was as if he locked part of his very soul away from others. Zane didn't understand it. But there wasn't anything particularly dark about Charge either. He seemed like a good guy. Zane felt he could trust him.

"When do we do Dash?" Charge asked.

"As soon as Zane is cleared to go." Dash replied looking at Zane and Radia.

"So long as he isn't in too much pain, he should be alright for this," said Radia.

Zane rolled his injured shoulder.

"It hurts a little but not enough to keep me from moving around or fighting if I need to. I just cannot carry a heavy weight," he reported.

"Let's go then!" Kai declared.


	5. Chapter 5: The Strange Agent

Before long the ninjas and Charge were riding back on a machine similar to the once the skeletons rode. The difference was that this machine was made of metal mostly and the skeletons' had be made of bone. It certainly seemed more stable.

As they rode Jay asked question after question about the vehicle.

"What does it run on?"

"Who designed this thing?"

"Does it have any defense systems?"

"How fast can it go?"

The list went on.

Charge answered Jay's questions but Zane could sense that he was just doing so to keep from hurting Jay's feelings.

"Keep it down Jay," Kai finally said, we can't let Ogel see us with Charge or he'll know we figured out his lie."

"Something still bugs me about that," said Cole, "Why did Ogel send us. You're his enemy, why not fight you himself."

Zane hadn't thought of that. It did seem like an incredible amount of extra effort to teleport 4 ninjas from possibly another well, come up with a convincing lie and send them on such a quest. Especially with as many mutated skeletons as Dash had said there were. Why would he do that?

"My guess is it was a distraction. He wanted the Alpha Team's attention diverted so he could do something else. Believe me I intend to find out what while I'm dropping your 4 off," said Charge.

"Please allow me to help to make up for our near fatal mistake," said Zane.

Charge shrugged, "You do what you want. As far as I care as soon as you guys are pointed towards whatever teleported you here, you stop being my business."

Zane eyed Charge. Was he still angry at them for attacking? Why would he say such a thing? Perhaps he was simply an unkind person. Zane had dealt with many of such people and had always been grateful that his fellow ninjas were not such.

Before Zane could ponder this further they had arrived at Ogel's base. Charge hid the vehicle and the team entered traveling in shadows.

All around were signs to say that charge's theory was correct. Drones were everywhere building strange spherical contraptions. Zane did not know what they were, but in fear of giving themselves away did not ask.

Jay motioned towards some blue prints with their pictures on it. They got close to take a look.

"It looks like he used this machine to teleport us," Cole whispered, "We just need to find it."

The team continued until they found a machine identical to that in the picture. Charge had the team gather at one spot to teleport them home. But when he tried to have Zane join them, Zane refused.

"I told you," he said, "I want to make up for the part we played in this. I'm going to help you."

Charge did not argue.

Zane turned to his team as Charge activated the machine to send them home, "I will meet up with you shortly."

"You better!" Kai said as the team disappeared.

Zane was left with Charge.

Charge turned to him, "We need to destroy every machine in this building except for the teleporter. No doubt it will start a self-destruct so when we finish no hesitating. You get where you need to be to get home."

"If this place self-destructs you'll go down with it if you send me back." protested Zane.

"No I won't." was Charge's stoic reply, "Let's see what you can do ninja."

Zane nodded and positioned himself.

"NINJAAAGO!"

He became a tornado of ice and made his way through the building freezing each machine. He made them cold enough that charge could go through behind him shattering them.

Sure enough, after only minutes of doing this a self-destruct count down started. Charge and Zane ran towards the teleporter and Zane sensed that charge was somehow powering himself up. Preparing himself for what was coming. But how could anyone survive and explosion that the one coming. Jay had explained to him once how a self-destruct worked and there would be little hope.

This made Zane hesitate. But before he could act Charge shoved him into position and activated the teleporter.

The darkness and flying sensation again hit Zane. When it ended he was back where he had started, his fellow ninjas by his side.

But charge! Could he had survived. Zane waited. Death always had a distinct feel to it a certain knowing of what had passed. But he sensed nothing of the type.

"Charge survived the explosion…I don't know how but he did." Zane told the others.

The mood was suddenly broken by Jay puking and Zane being reminded that jay did not do well with teleportation.

Foot note to alphagirl and Christina: I know. This took WAY to long. But it's done now. Hop you two enjoyed. Happy holidays.


End file.
